Trouble X Conflict
by achan nachan aichan
Summary: Tiada yang tahu,dunia ini akan menciptakan masalah dan lagi lagi ini berlaku terhadap si kembar . Mereka inginkan keakraban semula namun ego,masa dan memori tidak mengizinkan. Ini semua berlaku kepada Si dingin,Si topeng,Si sibuk-sepanjang-masa,Si kesal-akan-segalanya dan Si emotionless.Waktu demi waktu,masalah hadir mampu meragut nyawa./"Kerana mati tidak boleh dieelak"-Gem(AU)
1. Ais POV

**Trouble X Conflict**

 **Boboiboy Belongs to Animonsta**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Dunia manusia tidak akan lengkap tanpa masalah dan yang dianggap oleh si kembar dari 5 bersaudara . Mempunyai 4 kembar yang berlainan hanya inginkan perhatian kembarnya..seperti dulu . AU**

 **Genre : Hurt+Comfort / Tragedy**

 **Warning : Typo , OOC-ness , Contain blood and etc .**

 **Not sure this is Happy or sad ending .. well .. later .**

 **Author Note : Achan here~ sudah 2 bulan tak menulis fanfic BBB .. Ini dedicated to my lil'friend , AnnToCookies ... Sebab dia yang request..**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Ais POV**

* * *

" _Ais ! Ais lari laju sangat la ~"_

" _Api pun tak boleh tanding .."_

" _Haha .. Gempa pun.."_

" _Hmphh.. Kalau bukan hanya kerana Hali terseliuh, Dah lama Hali menang !."_

 _Aku hanya tersenyum hangat . Tunggu sekejap ._

 _Kenapa mereka makin jauh ?_

 _Tunggu ! Jangan tinggalkan aku !_

 _Tidak !_

" TIDAK !" aku membuka mataku . Tangan kiriku terangkat ke atas seperti ingin menunggu sesuatu . Aku hanya mengelip mata biru sapphire laut ku dan bangkit dari katilku . Melihat jam loceng ku berbentuk kucing berwarna biru menunjukkan jam sudah pukul 5:30 pagi .

 _Pasti Gempa sedang membuat sarapan ._

Aku tersenyum ku yang ke tiga ini memang begitu .

Boboiboy Gempa . Seorang yang ramah namun amat sibuk sehingga selalu pulang lewat kerana ada mesyuarat hal ehwal murid . Yalah , diakan ketua pelajar . Dia lah yang menguruskan hal rumah juga seperti mengemas dan memasak sarapan pagi . Dia juga lah yang menguruskan perbelanjaan kami berempat . Aku tak tahu , kalau tiada dia , apa lah yang akan terjadi dengan rumah ini . Dia bagaikan manusia perfect .

Tapi , dia sudah tidak rapat denganku lagi . Walaupun melayan ku dengan biasa, tapi dia sangat jarang ada untuk bermain mahupun berada di sisi ku kerana dia terlalu sibuk .

Aku tersentap dari lamunan ku apabila pintu bilikku di ketuk . Segera aku membuka nya memaparkan sosok seorang bermata ruby delima di hadapanku dengan topi yang dipakai agak kebawah sedikit dan juga seragam sekolah tanpa tali leher juga jaket bercorak halilintar merah yang dikancing separuh .

"Ha-halilintar .."

Dia memandang ku sebentar lalu bergerak ke arah tangga sambil berkata sesuatu yang membuat ku tersenyum tipis .

" Tidak biasa kau bangun pukul 5:30 a.m . Selaluya pukul 6 baru kau bangun. Sudah , turun ke bawah . Gempa sudah buatkan sarapan ."

Tak sangka dia perasan . Dia ini jenis yang anti-social walaupun sebenarnya dia mengambil berat tentang adik adiknya.

Boboiboy Halilintar .

Kembar sulungku yang juara dalam bidang matematik dan olahraga lari . Dulu , dia sangatlah ramah seperti Gempa . Namun , sejak ibu ayah selalu ke luar negara kerana urusan bisnes , Halilintar semakin .. Senyap . Dialah yang paling manja dengan ibu ayah . Dia sekarang semakin dingin tapi tak pernah melepaskan tanggungjawab nya .

Dia lindungi adik adiknya , dia juga lah yang memastikan Blaze tidak sering pulang tengah malam . Hmm.. Dia tsundere juga lah .

Oh ya .. Aku mengelamun lagi .

* * *

15 minit kemudian ..

Aku bersiap memakai seragam sekolah ku lalu menyarungkan topi ku dan memposisikan ia ke bawah .

Aku melewati tangga kayu itu lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan yang telah penuh dengan 3 orang makhluk bermuka sama.

Eh , tunggu sekejap .

3 orang ?

" Taufan sudah berangkat dulu . Katanya ada latihan pagi ."

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apa apa , kembarku yang lahir sebelumku , Blaze telah menjawab . Aku hanya ber-oh sahaja lalu duduk meminum kopi hangat ku . Aku memandang sekilas ke arah Blaze . Ya , dia paling banyak berubah sejak ibu bapa ku pergi .

Boboiboy Blaze .

Kembarku sebelum lahirnya aku ke dunia monokrom ini . Dia ialah kapten soccer di sekolah kami . Seorang yang .. emotional . Dahulu , dia tidak seperti ini . Dialah yang selalu mengajakku bermain jika kembarku yang lain sibuk . Dia lah yang sering tertawa riang walaupun dia itu emotional orangnya . Tapi , sekarang .. Dia seperti kesal dengan apa yang terjadi . Dia sering pulang malam dengan luka luka yang parah . Walaupun dia tetap membuat muka cemberut ketika kami merawatnya , aku tahu dia sebenarnya rindukan waktu kami bersama seperti dahulu . Ya .. Dia juga selalu memujukku ketika aku kesal kerana kembarku yang lain .

" Kau tahu Gempa ? Ais selalu sahaja berangan kebelakangan ini ."

Suara dingin Halilintar menarik aku ke realiti .

"Eh .. Tiada apa apa lah .. Mungkin Ais sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan?" Blaze membelaku . Aku ingin membuka mulutku tapi telah dipotong Gempa .

" Haha .. Ais sedang fikirkan apa ? _Girlfriend_ ya ?"

Aku blushing dengan apa yang dikatakan Gempa .

" Eh .. Mana adalah ! Aku cuma mengantuk , itu sahaja" aku tersenyum nipis .

Halilintar pun mengeluh perlahan lalu bangun mengambil beg sandang nya beserta kunci motosikal nya .

" Yalah .. Apa pun kau fikir Ais , jangan buat itu mengganggu pelajaran kau.." Seraya itu , dia pun keluar dan menutup pintu bungalow kami . Aku tersenyum . Ya .. Dia amat mementingkan pelajaran kami .

" Hei Ais , cepat makan sarapan .. Sudah pukul 6:45 ini .."

" Ah ! Okey okey ,.. Sabarlah .."

 **TBC ( To Be Continued )**

* * *

 **P/S : Yosh ! Achan Here !Sudah lama tak buat fic BBB ! Sibuk dengan homework of course .**

 **Well , kepada sesiapa ingin lanjutan Sayonara, Taufan , maybe malam ni Achan upload ya !**

 **Ja NEE ~**


	2. Blaze POV

" _Blaze menang lagi !"_

" _Blaze main tipu ! Ais nampak Blaze sembunyikan duit Monopoty tu kat saku kan ?"_

" _Ais , tenanglah .."_

" _Haha ! Wajah Ais lawak lah ~"_

" _... Huh... Sekali lagi !"_

* * *

 **Trouble X Conflict**

 **Boboiboy Belongs to Animonsta**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Tiada yang tahu,dunia ini akan menciptakan masalah dan lagi lagi ini berlaku terhadap si kembar lima . Mereka inginkan keakraban semula namun ego,masa dan memori tidak semua berlaku kepada Si dingin,Si topeng,Si sibuk-sepanjang-masa,Si kesal-akan-segalanya dan Si emotionless. Waktu demi waktu,masalah hadir mampu meragut nyawa** **.** **/ (AU)**

 **Genre : Hurt+Comfort / Tragedy**

 **Warning : Typo , OOC-ness , Contain blood and etc .**

 **Not sure this is Happy or sad ending .. well .. later .**

* * *

" - laze ? Blaze!"

Aku tersedar dari memori ku . Au tersengih ke arah Iwan , yang sedang membuang muka kerana aku berkhayal sebentar tadi .

" Kau ni ! Tak kira dalam kelas atau kat mana mana , kau tetap mengelamun ! Sebab kau kita kalau bola sepak tadi !"

" Tenang Iwan , tenang . Aku tau cara nak balas balik apa mereka buat tadi." balasku sambil tersenyum dendam amarah .

Aku Boboiboy Blaze , kembar keempat dari Boboiboy bersaudara . Well , aku ni typenya seorang yang emotional .. maybe . Aku lahir selepas si pemalas Ais .

Aku berjalan perlahan ke loker untuk menukar jersey bola sepak aku ke sehelai seragam sekolah . Kemudian , aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam poket dan berjalan ke arah atap sekolah . Berbaring di situ memang menyenangkan sambil ku memandang langit biru itu . Sekumpulan burung terbang menghalang pandangan ku .

 _Andaikan aku boleh bebas sepert burung itu . Andaikan aku boleh tak merasakan emosi seperti burung itu . Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seorang manusia dengan 4 kembar yang tidak pernah ada di sisi ku ? Aku kesal . Kesal dengan segala galanya._

" Dah habis mengelamun , Prince Charming ?"

Suara ini-

" Ha-halilin-" sejurus itu , aku berdiri menghadap kembar sulungku yang sedang menongkat dagu. Dia menantap ku dengan mata delimanya dengan muka tiada emosi.

" ..termasuk hari ini ... Bila kali terakhir kau bertemu Taufan ?"

Ah , Taufan ..

" ... 13 hari lepas ..."

"Tch..!"

Dengan itu , dia melompat turun ke bawah lalu berjalan ke arah pintu . Aku tak menghalanginya . Biarkan Halilintar tenangkan diri dahulu .

Taufan ... Kembar ku yang kedua ini paling optimis dan ceria . Tak pernah aku melihat senyuman lebar nan tulus itu lenyap dari muka nya dan iris biru langit itu tak pernah menghilangkan kilauan nya . Tapi , akhir akhir ini , dia selalu pulang lewat, tidak selewat aku tapi tetap lewat . Dia juga berangkat ke sekolah seawal awal pagi . Aku pernah menanyakan sebab mengapa kepada Gempa , namun Gempa hanya bisa menjawab ;-

" _Maaf Blaze . Aku pun tidak tahu . Setiap pagi dia ke sekolah awal , aku akan menanyakan soalan itu . Tapi , response dan jawapan yang diberi tetap sama ..senyum dan berkata ' Aku ada hal sedikit , Gempa ! Jangan risaukan aku !' .."_

Dan bila aku menanyakan kepada Halilintar kenapa Taufan selalu pulang lewat , jawapannya tetap sama ;-

" _Entah lah .. Setiap malam dia pulang , dia akan lelah dan akan terus naik ke bilik nya. Jika aku menanyakan kenapa , dia akan jawab ' Hehehe...takde apa apalah ! Don't worry about me !' ..."_

Taufan .. Tolong ... Jangan sibukkan diri lagi . Aku tak nak tau apa yang engkau buat ketika aku tiada di sisi tapi tolong .. Aku inginkan masa berulang kembali .. Hanya kau dan aku ,waktu malam di hadapan video games . Aku .. Rindukan ketawa kita sama sama ketika dulu.

Oh Tolonglah ! Aku hanya inginkan peluang rapat semula dengan keluarga ku ! Aku memeluk lututku dan kemudian , setitis air mata mula terhasil di birai mata .

Kenapa ?! Kenapa semuanya berubah ?!

Tunggu .. Kenapa semuanya berubah ?

 **Kau tak perlu tahu .**

Suara sayup dan perlahan di telinga menaikkan romaku . Aku memusingkan kepala ku kebelakang . Tiada sesiapa .

Aku mengeluh .

Jujurnya .. Aku akan melakukan kekerasan kalau aku sedih atau marah .

Pelik tapi itulah aku .

* * *

"Ma-maafkan kami ! Tolong lepaskan kami , Blaze-sama !"

Mata jingga ku melirik mangsa di hadapan ku . Aku tersenyum ..maksudku .. Aku menyeringai .Iwan dan geng yang lain memegang bat berpaku itu sambil berdiri di belakangku .

" Wei Blaze, macam mana nak bereskan si loser ini" tanya Iwan sambil ketawa bersama sama yang lain.

Aku memandang 5 orang mangsa di hadapanku lalu aku terbalikkan diri ku sambil berjalan dan berkata .:

 ** **"Segala dendam pasti berbayar.**** **.** **"**

Iwan dan yang lain tersenyum jahat sambil bersiul.

"Beres ..."

Dengan itu aku berjalan keluar dari lorong gelap itu .. mendengar suara pukulan dan permintaan maaf .

* * *

"...kau pulang lewat sekali.." ucap seseorang sewaktu aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suara ini .. Dah lama aku tak dengar .

Seorang lelaki beriris biru langit , topi ke arah samping .. Sedang tersenyum lembut padaku .

Tak .. Itu bukan senyuman sebenar .. Itu senyuman paksa ! Aku meneliti lelaki itu , di bawah matanya terdapat kesan _eyebag_ dan mukanya pucat . Dan seiring itu , dia boleh tersenyum ?!

" T-taufan ..."

Dia ketawa . Terdapat unsur paksaan di situ walaupun ia nya sama dengan ketawanya yang dahulu . Tunggu sekejap , kenapa aku baru tersedar , itu semua ketawa paksaan ?

" Blaze ..."

Aku memandang Taufan dengan wajah ragu . _Something's not right here and now ._

" ...Kenapa kau tunggu aku balik , Taufan ? Dan .. Apa yang berlaku kat kau sebelum ini sampaikan kau jadi tidak sihat seperti ini?!"

Aku teriak sambil memegang bahu si kembaran kedua itu . Dia ketawa . Kenapa dia perlu asyik ketawa ?!

"Taufan ! Jawab ?!"

" ...salahkah ?"

Aku melepaskan pegangan ku di bahu Taufan . Ini ... Ini bukan Taufan yang dulu ! Kenapa semua orang berubah ?!

" Kau masih tidak sedarkah ? Kau juga sudah berubah ?"

Tak ..! Ini semua tipu !

Tolong aku !

* * *

 **Who is Taufan actually ?**

 **Wait for tomorrow about Gempa's POV ! The answer will ( maybe or maybe not) there !**

 **Author's note : First .. don't mad at me for a slow update ! I live in a hostel , so I came home once in a forthnight ( 2 weeks ). Gomen ne~~ Achan think Achan can upload a new chapter tomorrow abou Gempa POV .. Jaa nee ~ - Achan-**

 **v v**


	3. Gempa POV

" _Hikss...Tok Aba , Gempa minta maaf .."_

" _Bodoh . Tiada guna nya kau meminta maaf sekarang , Gempa."_

" _Huaa! Tok Aba ! Bangunlah , jangan tidur lagi !"_

" _Blaze , ..hiks ... Tok Aba sudah tertidur selamanya .. Hiks..!"_

" _Blaze .. Ais ..jangan menangis lagi ..."_

* * *

 **Trouble X Conflict**

 **Boboiboy Belongs to Animonsta**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Tiada yang tahu,dunia ini akan menciptakan masalah dan gi lagi ini berlaku terhadap si kembar reka ingikan keakraban semula namun ego,masa dan memori tidak dingin,Si topeng,Si sibuk-sepanjang-masa,Si kesal-akan-segalanya dan Si emotionless. Waktu demi waktu,masalah hadir mampu meragut nyawa./ (AU)**

 **Genre : Hurt+Comfort / Tragedy**

 **Warning : Typo , OOC-ness , Contain blood and etc .**

 **Not sure this is Happy or sad ending .. well .. later .**

* * *

" T-tok Aba !"

Aku memandang ruang kosong dihadapanku . Nampak kosong tapi penuh dengan kertas dan dokumen penting untuk hal ehwal pelajar .

 _Aku tertidur ya ... Sekarang pukul berapa ?_

Aku memandang sekilas jam tangan ku .

 _6:30 p.m_

"Sudah lewat ni . Aku kena siapkan makan malam! Huaaa!" Dengan itu , aku mengemas fail dan dokumen dokumen itu lantas mengambil beg ku sambil berlari ke rumah .

Aku berlari sepenuh hati ku . Kalau bukan aku , siapa lagi hendak siapkan makan malam untuk 4 orang kembar yang mempunyai selera makan yang setinggi Gunung Everest ? Halilintar ? Makan ikan mentah jawabnya . Ais ? Tak pernah pula aku melihatnya melangkah ke arah dapur untuk memasak . Blaze ? Pulang sahaja lewat , hendak masakkan makan malam ? _No way !_ Terakhir sekali , Taufan ? Dia boleh memasak tapi aku tak ingin susahkan dia . Sudah lah pulang ke rumah dengan muka yang penat dan lelah , takkan aku nak minta dia masakkan makan malam ?

Aku berhenti ketika isyarat lampu merah . Aku mengeluh perlahan . Aku memandang telefon ku dan menekan _gallery_. Aku tersenyum sendu ketika melihat satu gambar . Gambar yang sangat , sangat membuat ku menangis tanpa henti . Gambar itu ialah gambar ketika aku dan kembaran ku yang lain sedang tersenyum memegang aiskrim . Di belakang kami yang ketika itu berusia 7 tahun , ialah seorang lelaki tua memegang bahu ku dan bahu Blaze .

Tangisan ku tak dapat dibendung lagi . Di situ , aku menangis keseorangan . Aku tak kesah apa orang yang sedang berjalan di sekeliling ku berfikir .

 _Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama semua orang ! Waktu ibu dan ayah keluar negara , Tok Aba selalu menjenguk kami ! Tapi , kenapa ? Kenapa? Kenapa dia perlu pergi ?! Cukup lah ibu bapa tiada di sisi dan cukuplah mempunyai kembar yang tidak memahami , aku hanya inginkan Tok Aba hidup ! Aku benci dunia ini! Kenapa perlu ada yang mati ?!Tidak boleh kah jika semua orang hidup dan sejahtera bersama sama ? Salahkah ?_

 **Kerana mati tidak boleh dielak , Gem .**

Suara siapa itu ?! Aku memandang sekeliling ku namun seperti tiada orang yang akan berkata begitu padaku . Jadi , suara siapa tadi yang ku dengar di telinga ?

" Alamak ! Makan malam !" Aku menjerit setelah tersedar apa yang aku telah buat . Aku berlari ke arah rumah sambil membetulkan balik posisi topiku yang sedari tadi tidak betul .

Tiba-tiba , mataku teracap pada sesuatu . Sebuah lembaga sedang duduk di tepi lorong dengan keadaan parah . Aku membuntangkan mataku .

 _Ais ._

Aku berlari ke arah Ais yang sedang lemah di lorong . Melihat lukanya yang parah , aku rasa ada yang tak kena . Aku mengangkat Ais di belakang ku dan berlari ke rumahku yang terletak selang 2 rumah lagi . Ketika ku sampai di pintu , aku tercungap-cungap sebelum mengetuk .

Pintu dibuka memperlihatkan mata Halilintar yang sedang memandang ke arah ku.

" Gempa , kenap- Ais !" Dia terkejut lalu mengangkat Ais dari badan ku . Aku membiarkan Halilintar kerana dia orang yang paling kuat antara kami berlima . Dia membaringkan Ais di sofa sementara aku menghubungi Taufan untuk segera pulang ke rumah .

" Gempa , panggilkan Blaze! Dia ada di bilik !" arah Hlilintar sambil membuka topi dan hood Ais . Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari ke bilik kembarku yang lahir selepasku.

Aku membuka pintunya terus .

" Blaze ! Turun ke bawa- Blaze !"

Apa yang aku lihat di hadapan ku ialah kembarku sedang tercungap cungap memegang dadanya sebelum kepalanya berpusing memandang ke arah aku. Dengan keringat mengalir di mukanya , dia bertanya . Terdapat ketakutan pada suaranya .

" Ge-gempa... Ap-apa yang kau nak ?"

Aku memandang dia sekilas . Aku menarik tangan nya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu .

"Ais .. Mereka .. Menyerang Ais .."

Aku boleh melihat bola mata oren milik Blaze membulat .

" ... Bagaimana dengan Taufan ? .."

" Aku sudah menghubunginya .. Dia akan sampai tak lama lagi .."

Sebelum kami berjalan ke sofa ruang tamu terletaknya Ais yang sedang cedera , Blaze menarik lenganku . Suaranya lirih dan kering . Dia seperti ketakutan .

" Gempa ...Taufan itu ..siapa...?"

Aku terkejut akan soalan yang keluar dari mulut Blaze . Taufan ?

" Dia Boboiboy Taufan , kembar kita yang kedua selepas Halilintar , Blaze . Kenapa kau bertanya ? Dia kan kembar kita ?"

" T-Tak ! Dia menyimpan rahsia y-yang besar !"

Aku mengangkat keningku seraya bertanya ;-

" Kenapa kau kata begitu ?"

Apa yang dilontarkan Blaze membuatkan mataku membulat .

Benarkah ?

* * *

 **Author's note : Like what I said , here you go ... GEMPA POV~~~~!**

 **Sorry , it short ! Don't have time**

 **Jaa nee ~**


End file.
